Mab's change and plan
by celiaandsiradam
Summary: THis is how mab's plan becomes a true change
1. Chapter 1

Queen Mab's change

After Merlin left to go see Auntie A, Mab decide to send Frik to go tell Merlin that he would return to hiss lessons in a week, because Auntie A was sick just so he could spend the little time she had left together. Now that Merlin was going to be gone for a week she could start her new plan. "Frik get in here now!" "Coming Mistress," Mab's new plan involved her getting pregnant with a child so she decided that it would be best to become pregnant with Uther Pendragon's child since he is now the king, also Merlin doesn't believe that she could be compassionate so she felt if she could show compassion for her unborn child Merlin would believe that she could be compassionate and loving. Maybe Mab could change and become a caring and compassionate person.

Now I must use magic to disguise myself so Uther thinks I am someone else. I just came into Uther's camp as a beautiful young princess from a distant land that Uther has never heard of before. "Hello Uther Pendragon my name Iset and I am the princess from the land of," then I was interrupted by Uther's sudden kiss. "My lord are you sure you should be doing this because I am married," "I don't care if you are married I must have you now, you are my love my dear princess," "Oh Uther I am yours my husband is a little child compared to you; let us make this a night to remember forever." Then I used some of my magic to make sure I would get pregnant from this one session of love making then if Uther wanted to make love again in the future I would tell him that I don't know who he is.

Now that week has gone by Merlin is back learning magic from Frik and me on occasions. Another two months has passed and I know that I am pregnant and I am going to tell Merlin today. "Merlin don't leave I need you," "No you don't you just want me for your evil plans you uncompassionate bitch," "Merlin I do need you and Frik more than ever, because I am pregnant and it is dangerous to be pregnant when you aren't human," "Yeah right you can't become pregnant," "Yes I can use your magic to see if you can hear a heart beat but even though I am not human I can become pregnant it is just ever hard and we don't want to risk our lives carrying a baby," "Sorry for calling you a bitch and for saying that you were lying and of course I will stay to help you because you let me stay with Auntie A until she was better." I knew Merlin would be easy to make stay now I have to tell my sister or I could tell Merlin I am not feeling well at the moment and ask if he wouldn't mind telling my sister because I need some rest. "Merlin come here please," "Coming Mab," "Merlin would you mind if you told my sister about the pregnancy because I am not feeling well at the moment and I think I should go rest," "Of course I wouldn't mind and you are right you should get some rest," "Thank you Merlin."

"Lady of the Lake I have some wonderful news to tell you," "What is it Master Merlin?" "Your sister Queen Mab is pregnant with a child," "Why couldn't she tell me herself?" "She couldn't tell you herself because she is resting at the moment because the morning sickness is finally catching up with her," "Well tell her I say congratulations." "My lady your sister says congratulations are you alright Mab," "No Merlin I am not alright can you please call Frik I don't want to yell." Now I wished I had known what I was getting into because it is actually very dangerous to become pregnant but I don't really care I have always wanted a child to take care of from the moment you find out you are pregnant to the moment when your child has grown up and is having a child of their own.

As the days passed I became bedridden for I was too ill to even sit up but I still showed Merlin that I loved this child with the little energy I had. Frik came it the room and asked me "Is this all worth it just to show Merlin that you can be compassionate," "No that is not what it is about any more I really want this child and for the first time in many years I am actually very happy even though I look miserable." That was the truth I was the happiest I had been in a very very long time and I was glad I went ahead and decided to get pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since I was first bedridden. As of today I finally feel strong enough to get out of bed. As I started to get out of bed I saw Merlin. "What are you doing Mab?" "I am going to the throne room. Why?" "You shouldn't be getting out of bed." "I am fine Merlin you don't need to worry and if you want to make sure I am okay you can walk with me to the throne room then to the room with my crystals." "Okay but if you seem not to be able to handle the walk I will carry you back to your bed whether you like it or not." So we walked to the throne room which like everything besides the furniture is carved into the cave rock. As we entered the throne room Merlin looked at me to make sure everything was okay so I glared back at him. "Merlin just leave me alone I will be fine!" After I had yelled at him he left the throne room but I knew he wasn't far from me. Then I walked up to my throne that was put in the middle of the dais because I have no king. But now that I am with child another throne is to be made for my child to be able to sit in when he or she is older. As of now I have decided to find out what the child's gender will be in the future I might find out but not now.

I have left the throne room and now I am walking to the crystal room. I could sense that Merlin was right behind me so I turned around and yelled "Stop following me!" Then I gave him the glare that I gave Frik when I am really pissed off at him. Merlin slowly backed up and walked away. After I had yelled at Merlin I was all the suddenly tired so I walked back to my room and laid back on the bed that before the pregnancy was rarely used and fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Merlin and Frik staring at me and I asked "How long was I asleep?" They both replied in unison" 3 days Mab." Then Merlin left but Frik stayed and he was still staring at me like I had died then came back to life. "What?" "No offense my lady but you should end this pregnancy because it is taking more than you expected out of you." "I don't care what you think Frik I am happy and excited so I will do what I want and get out now!"

I decide that today I didn't want to get out of bed so I stayed in bed all day. I just noticed a slight swell on my stomach which shows that the baby is growing which is very good. The next day I decided that I would go visit my sister because it had been awhile since we have seen each other last so I got out of bed and went over to the wardrobe. I picked out a lavender dress that makes the swell of my growing baby prominent.

"Hello sister, how are you?" "I am well sister but the more important question is how are you doing sister?" "I am doing well the baby is growing but it has taken a lot of my strength away." After our small conversation I left to return to my room of crystals. When I arrived at the crystal room I saw Merlin and Frik standing there and they were staring at me. "What are you guys looking at?" "We were looking for you because you sort of disappeared on us." "I went to go see my sister it has been awhile since I have seen her." "Well we think you should be in bed resting because this baby has zapped a lot of your strength as of lately." "Also Master Merlin has finally passed the hand wizard stage and we thought that you would like to know that precious achievement." "Good job Merlin I am so proud of you."

"Queen Mab I need to speak to you about King Uther I have heard that he is searching for you and that he wants to make you his queen he also knows that you are not some princess from a different land but that you are Queen Mab of the old ways but he still wants to marry you." "How does Uther know this and does he know where to find me?" "Yes Mistress Uther does know where to find you and he is coming to see you any day now." Right as Frik told me that Uther would be here any day now my hand went straight to my abdomen where out of nowhere a decent size bump had appeared.

A couple days later I received a message from king Uther saying that he would be at my realm by night fall. Hearing this worried me because I still was weak and Uther did not know I was pregnant with his child.

To prepare for Uther's arrival I went to my room to change my gown to a very dark maroon purple with my long black hair kept down and then Frik came in with my crown which I never really wear.


End file.
